Strip Scopa
by X Inori x
Summary: -COMPLETE!- Christmas party at the Italies’! Anyone up for playing strip poker? Or rather strip scopa on this fine Christmas eve? –Various parings- FrancexCanada, UsaxUk, JapanxGreece, RomanoxSpain, ItalyxGermany- -Lime-


A/N: Ok so this is my first Hetalia fanfic, hope everyone enjoys it. And Happy Christmas and a Merry New year (laughs) Review kudasai (please.)

* * *

**Strip Scopa**

Almost every year, the countries of the world would plan a Christmas get together, at someone's house. Not every country attended due to cultural difference, regardless Christmas was not the time to worry about little things.

Christmas is a time of giving, a time to show your appreciation to those you hold dear in your heart.

Christmas is about spending time with those you cherish and to make happy memories that will last until your dying day.

Christmas celebrates the birth of the Lord; Jesus Christ.

Christmas is also about being naked just for the hell of it.

It seemed to become a Christmas tradition amongst the countries, to get butt-naked and enjoy the holiday "festivities" with each other. In other words it was basically an excuse to meet their special "men's needs".

The host of the party would always plan interesting games, related to their unique cultures for the entertainment of the guests. Along with food and other odds and ends required for the guests and themselves to enjoy.

This year's Christmas party was to be at the Italies' house, more people than expected had attended.

Russia, clinging on to his Lithuania out of fear, whilst the young Belarus attempted to feed him a non-desirable Plum pudding, earlier provided by England.

China scoffed at poor Russia's predicament, and intended to grab some food before Korea groped him from behind and insisted they sing karaoke.

Germany and Prussia enjoyed a cool glass of beer near the fireplace, much to Prussia dislike, as the proud Christmas Grinch never enjoyed the company of other nations but was unable to turn the invitation down when his younger brother pulled him by the heels to the other side of Europe.

France quietly sipped some wine by the fire as well, the Polack next to him, dressed in a red mini skirt, Santa hat and other pieces of tinsel hanging on the hem of his seasonally decorative clothes. France noticed the lovely lady and made light conversation. Kumojiro on the other hand finished France's wine as punishment while he wasn't looking.

Switzerland gave Liechtenstein a small piece of panettone much to her delight, as it looked delicious with the pieces of chocolate in it. Switzerland blushed as she smiled at him sweetly, thanking him for the food.

Latvia and Sealand made conversation, over the interesting cane-shaped sweets that America and Canada had brought to the party, Estonia noted its strange shape but was far too shy to try one for himself.

Hungary ate a small piece of panettone daintily in much irony whilst sampling some chocolate covered churros that Spain had brought. Next to her was a large case of cameras and other technical equipment, Austria looked at the case slightly un-easy, sipping his tea.

Greece and Japan admired the colours and shape of the Yule Log that France had brought, Japan noted the interesting foods that Europeans had brought upon the table.

America gloated to his younger brother about his recent achievements; Canada on the other hand had a faraway look in his eyes until he noticed a drunken Kumojiro stumbling close to the fireplace. Canada hastily ran to the endangered polar bear, in the mean time England had stolen the neglected seat going so far as to consume Canada's forgotten eggnog along with his plum pudding. American continued talking not realizing his older brother took his younger brother's place.

Spain had finished making the last of his polvoron and decided to set it on the table. He heard the egg-timer go off and called Romano to go over to check the Pandoro, the younger Italy beat his brother and pulled it out of the oven.

After a short time of self-entertainment, France asked when the "festivities" would start. Italy was already holding a deck of cards in his hand.

"Eh? Is that the game?" France asked arching an eyebrow,

"Um, well you see France- Nii-chan, America suggested we play 'strip poker'."

"Oh! You actually decided to go along with my super awesome idea!" America piped up when he had heard his name being said,

"We Italians don't play poker, bastard!" Romano yelled,

"You are not awesome at all." America pouted,

"What did you say?! Stupid!" Romano growled as Spain tried to hold him back,

"Italians do scopa*! Not poker!" Romano yelled, not realizing how he used the name of the game in the wrong context, his younger brother blushed whilst muttering "viiii", Germany swore he didn't touch Italy at that moment.

"But that's the idea. Who wants to play?" Asked Italy, already shuffling the cards. Romano sat next to his brother, ready to beat America; Spain didn't say anything to his subordinate.

"I'm always up for a good love game. Right, Canada?" France punned using the misunderstanding the elder Italian brother created while grabbing a hold of his younger brother. Canada shook his head meekly; England attempted to yank Canada away from France only to be yanked away by a pouting America.

Italy, called Germany and Japan to play. Japan curious by the Italian custom joined the group of men; Germany wasn't interested until he heard more pleading from his Italy.

"England, get over here!" France called to England who was still locked in America's deadly grip.

"You think I can at the moment, you bloke?!"

"But England… if I fail at this I need someone else to win the goal of stimulating the most horniness." France muttered,

England rushed over to France ready to throw down the gauntlet with his almighty "Great" Britain power, dragging along America who was forced to play. France also beckoned Greece to play as well, in the event him and England also failed.

The moment Hungary had been waiting for arrived.

The Italies explained the rules, along with Spain to help clarify things.

"You can grab cards that add up to the total in your hand." Spain explained, holding up the seven of diamonds, and picking up a three of clubs and four of hearts. In general everyone seemed to have gotten the gist of the game, "but if there is a card that equals the same amount as the card you want to put down, you have to pick up that card." Spain said, putting the three and four back and picking up the seven of clubs that lay on the ground.

They decided that the person with the least points at the end of the round had to remove two articles of clothing that the person with the most points stated had to be removed.

The game began.

Romano was first, since Spain shuffled, Romano cussed not able to pick up anything and put a card down in frustration.

Italy was next; he had a seven in his hand and was able to pick up the seven of diamonds on the board. "Lucky!" he beamed, Romano grumbled. The seven of diamonds was an automatic point.

Further into the game, only a three and a two remained on the board. Germany put down a five and was able to grab both the three and the two. No cards remained on the board.

"Yay! Germany got a Scopa!" Italy chirped hugging the younger German brother whom blushed slightly and asked the meaning of what he had done. Spain explained that if the board was cleared that was a scopa, and it was an automatic point. Germany seemed pleased with this. A little too pleased.

America was the first to pick up three cards at once, announcing he was too awesome for everyone else and was close to clearing the board. Unfortunately for America, England had a triumphant smirk on his face and placed down a ten of hearts, on the board was the ten of clubs. Scopa.

America bite into his doughnut slightly disgusted with getting the spotlight stolen, he grumbled silently.

Round one concluded with two points for America, one point for Italy, one for Germany and one for England. Spain, Romano, Japan, Greece, Canada, and France earned zero points. America cried he once again was awesome, and the champion of scopa.

Suddenly he turned towards the losers and grinned sadistically, England shivered, he was glad he had at least one point. Hungary hid behind a cactus ready with her camera, for reasons not known to man, Austria accompanied her, tea and all.

"Spain, Greece, and Romano off with the shirts and undershirts! Canada lose the tie and dress shirt…and France…" America lost his vigor when he already saw France with his nekomimi gear on and without a shirt, striking poses as though to say 'look at me!'

America ate his donut shivering, England trying to comfort him. France looked a bit discouraged and turned to Canada with puppy dog eyes. "At least you like this don't you Canada?" Canada blushed unable to mutter words, England quickly covered Canada's eyes.

"Conceal that rubbish!" England said, France held up his index finger, winking at England. He 'unfortunately' got no points. England had no retaliation to France's logic and instead went over and to make sure Sealand was nowhere near the game of strip scopa.

"Fu-fuck this! Round two!" Romano yelled shuffling the cards while trying to keep his eyes away from Spain's broad golden brown chest.

"These pictures are great, Austria-san!" Hungary said almost drooling, Austria just nodded though he thought Hungary's objective was to get yaoi pictures, not shirtless men. Austria was too slow for his own good this Christmas Eve.

"Geez, Liet, we should have totally like joined." Poland pouted, Lithuania laughed nervously. Last Christmas was far too traumatic for him, he felt even worse since Russia was here. Though at the same time he wouldn't mind if Belarus saw… then again maybe she might do something rather unpleasant to a naked Lithuania.

Meanwhile Russia was hiding with Latvia and Sealand, from his sister. Strangely playing nicely with them that Latvia almost thought Russia had a twin brother. He really just didn't want them to tell Belarus where he was.

China continued singing karaoke long after Korea had passed out next to Prussia who had too much to drink. The said polar bear from earlier was Prussia's pillow.

Romano dealt the cards, it was Italy's turn to go first, and once again he got the seven of diamonds. Next was Germany, and then Japan who put down an ace.

Greece who had the ten of hearts got the nine of diamonds and the ace that Japan had just put down. He looked at Japan and smiled "arigatou gozaimasu." Said he.

Japan twitched, he felt slightly insulted by Greece's sarcastic answer and at the same time happy his Japanese got better regardless, his Japanese pride wouldn't let him lose. He glared at Greece whom smiled back sweetly that Japan's expression softened… it was far too hard for him to compete against the European he cherished more than his own comrades.

America was next, who swore under his breath when he wasn't able to pick anything up. Let alone get a scopa.

It was Italy's turn again, once again Italy picked up another seven meaning he had all the sevens in the deck. Italy beamed, his brother next to him attempted to choke his younger half for his luck, the luck that always seemed to be on Veneziano's side. Germany and Spain pulled the two brothers off each other, accidentally pulling their erogenous zone. The twins blushed, and moaned seductively, France reacted in a way no one clearly wanted to see.

"Where the bloody hell is the rose censor?! Who forgot to bring it?!" England cried, covering Canada's eyes again.

"My Eiffel Tower is harder than any steel." France soothed,

Japan quietly hid his face against Greece's chest, Germany sighed and grabbed the cactus Hungary and Austria hid behind and placed it in front of France.

"Germany! How rude!" France cried, Germany sighed and explained there weren't any roses around the house.

"Give me the wine instead!" France yelled, Germany put the wine in France's lap.

"Much more fitting." France said wracking open the bottle and pouring himself some from a glass that appeared like magic.

"Finally!" America yelled in triumph after picking up a card, he knew however this time he wasn't the champion of scopa.

The Italy twins were the only ones to earn points this turn, the twins faced each other and discussed what would be taken off who.

Germany, Japan, Greece, England, Canada, America, France, and Spain earned no points this round.

"Spain you bastard! Take off your pants!" Romano said a bit too loudly after their decision had been made; Spain blushed and removed his pants and boxers.

Romano nearly died from blood loss.

France nearly spat out his wine, he never knew Spain was so fine.

Everyone blushed and said nothing; nothing but pure silence except for the clicking noises of Hungary's camera that everyone seemed to ignore.

"Germany, take off your tie and dress shirt." Italy whispered blushing as he said it, Germany said nothing and removed his tie, dress shirt, and though he wasn't asked to, removed his under shirt as well.

_"Macho."_ Thought France and Italy, Romano looked at his brother wondering what he saw in that muscle head Germany.

"Japan, loincloth." Japan blushed when his friend asked him to remove the loincloth yet he felt it slip off him. Greece was taking it off for him.

"Greece-san!"

Greece whispered into Japan's ear, he shivered and blushed furiously but agreed to what Greece had said.

After the removal of the loincloth, ashamed but rather more shy than anything else, Japan sat on top of Greece to conceal his and Greece's parts after Greece had removed his pants.

"This is a masterpiece!" Hungary panted, while blushing. The shutter of the camera flashing faster than it was made to.

America removed England's shirt seductively, Canada blushed watching his two brothers remove their clothes not realizing France had caught his bare waist.

"Want me to help you, Canada?" France asked seductively,

"Ah, no France you don't- "Canada whispered, but France removed what was left of Canada's clothing either way.

Italy was the only person who still had his clothes on, but then again Italy never wore clothes from the very beginning.

It was midnight, Christmas morning.

* * *

A/N: Well then I hope that made your Christmas as much as it did mine. Also what Romano said at the beginning of the story about Italians playing Scopa, look up the word 'scopare' and you'll find out the meaning of the joke (let's just say its pretty obscene.) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you! Review kudasai (please.)


End file.
